Halo
by Lady Knight Keladry
Summary: Songfic. It's James' birthday and Lily does something special. Will he finally get the message? Song is Halo by Haley James Scott. Hopelessly fluffy oneshot. LJ obviously Rewritten 20 May 2008


Disclaimer- All things recognizable belong to either J.K. Rowling or Haley James Scott.

**Halo**

It's my birthday and once again, the rest of the Marauders have thrown me a party in the Gryffindor common room. Speaking of the Marauders, where's Padfoot? Oh, there he is, he's headed toward the mic. I wonder why?

Padfoot surprises me when he says, "And as a special treat to the birthday boy, I present Lily Evans!" Of all the things I had expected for him to do when I had seen where he had been headed, this was the most surprising. I have been chasing after this girl for seven years, and I thought she loathed me. Why would she be doing this for my birthday, of all things?

I am cut short from my musings when a soft, angelic voice breaks through the crowd. I look up and see it is Lily.

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there. _

Well, she's certainly right about that. But then again, isn't she always right? All these years, all I've heard from her is criticism. The only times she would talk to me were to tell me off or to yell at me. I've heard it all. I've been called a git, arrogant toe-rag, and countless other names. Every single time she had blown me off, yelled at me, or even ignored me, it had felt like there were a thousand knives stabbing my heart. I had always put on a brave face, had pretended it hadn't affected me, but it hurt, it hurt so much. But the thing is, I still love her. Even though she won't give me the time of day, I love her. I don't deserve her, I know that, but that won't stop me from trying.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

What is she talking about? She's perfect! And standing from where I am, she really is wearing a halo. The light is shining around that beautiful face like, well, a halo, making her look more like an angel than she already was. The lights are bouncing off of her auburn curls, and her emerald green eyes are sparkling like the stars. Her ivory skin looks golden, and... Wait, what did she say? She loves me? But that can't be right! Is this some sick joke? Is it something she was put up to by Padfoot? If this was his idea to cheer me up, it's not working. It'll just hurt all the more when she tells me that it was all a lie. That those lines were part of the song and that she hadn't meant them. She hates me! The whole school knows it! I'll talk to her when she's done…

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there._

I think about it; I still don't know what she's talking about, but I think. Well, there is the fact that she always has to have everything neat and organized, but that just makes it more fun to tease her. There's also the fact that she has a quick temper, but without that, she's not Lily! She's so cute when she's angry, I can't resist. And sin? Since when has Lily Evans, Head Girl, broken any rules? I would love see _that. _In my mind, that would only make her more perfect, if that were even possible.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you  
_

There it is again, that word. _Love. _What does she mean? Why would she be singing this? She's perfect! She doesn't even like me, let alone love… Does she?

NO! I refuse to believe it! I can't set myself up again. Over the years, she had made her loathing for me clear. Why must she torment me like this? Couldn't she have replaced those words with something else? How many times must she do this to me? It hurts, it really does. It's like she's stomping on my heart with the falseness of her words. What have I ever done to deserve this torment? Sure, I had bullied people over the years, but I stopped! I try so hard to be deserving of my Head Boy badge; I help first years, I stopped hexing people, I study more, I have even cut down on the pranking, so what have I done lately that makes me deserve this?

_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo  
_

It can't be! Is what she's singing really true? I ask Moony, who's standing next to me. He says yes, what she's saying is really true. Okay, I get it, she doesn't think she's perfect. She doesn't think she's too good for me, so what? What would it matter if she doesn't think she's too good for me? She doesn't like me anyway! No matter what the song says, I still think she's perfect, or as perfect as a human can be.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

She comes down from the stage, and suddenly, she's right in front of me.

"So what do you think, James? Do you get it now?"

"Get what? That you don't know your true worth? Because, Lily, almost everything in that song was false! You don't even like me, let alone love. Why did you have to sing that? Isn't it bad enough that you hate me, did you have to rub it in my face with the falseness of that song? And you _are _perfect!

She rolls those perfect emerald eyes. "James, everything in that song was_ true_. I am not perfect, I never was. It was just in your mind. And contrary to what you may believe, I _do_ love you. You were just too blind to see it. And I was too stubborn to say it outright. It was Sirius, along with Remus, who convinced me that you still hadn't seen it."

I am still confused, but what she's saying is slowly starting to register in my mind. I think my feelings of shock, surprise, and overall disbelief are registering on my face. I can also feel hope starting to bloom in my chest, but I have to ask her one more time before I can be sure. "What—"

I am cut off with a kiss. A kiss from none other but the wonderful Lily Evans. My worries and doubts are fading; I can feel the same feelings of love and hope emanating from her. This kiss is everything that I thought it would be and more. It is more than perfect.

"I love you too, Lily. Will you go out with me?"

She smiles up at me, and I am lost in those eyes. I still can not believe she has fallen for me. But thinking it over, I guess she isn't so perfect after all, at least, not to other people. But to me, she will always be the angelic Lily Evans.

AN- So, I rewrote most of it, what do you think? Most of it's the same as the original, but there are a few details that are the different. I have always wanted to write a Lily/James fic, and this just popped into my head. The song really is a good one. Halo by Haley James Scott is one of my favorites. If you want to listen, just go to Youtube. I know that James is a little dense in this fic, but he is hopelessly in love, what do you expect? Review if you want to.


End file.
